


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - apartment complex, Ambiguous Relationships, Chansung-centric, Comfort/Angst, Dramedy, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Chansung likes living in his apartment complex.Well he maybe like it a little more if whoever lived above him didn't have an alarm that didn't force him to wake up at the ass crack of dawn.
Relationships: Hwang Chansung/Undisclosed
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**4:26 AM**

There it was again.That god damn alarm coming from whoever lived above him.

Chansung had never really seen or met who lived above him in the apartment complex,but whoever did clearly didn't have contempt for sleeping routine.

And _that_ is what was driving him crazy.


End file.
